Love is Blindness
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P It's like this, you don't need to see the love of your life to know that they're the love of your life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a six chapter story. I plan to update it every Sunday night around 10PM PST. **

**For the few people that I have asked, I stick to short stories because if I try to do too much, I'll lose not just the thread of the story, the desire and will to carry on with it. So six is what I do, and then they'll finish and be whatever. **

**A more personal note at the bottom. **

She was back. The most divine woman Callie Torres has ever laid her eyes on was back during her reading hour and it was driving her absolutely insane.

She sat there with her gorgeous blonde hair falling in waves around her shoulders, her smile small and framed by dimples that should have poems written about them, her eyes covered (as they always were) by her sunglasses. Her dog, a beautiful chocolate lab, was sitting by her side, and everything that was in Callie had to focus on the words in front of her so she didn't just stare at this woman.

This woman whose name she didn't even know.

She knew that the woman had a son, his name was Jack, and her dog's name was Kevin… but the woman's name she didn't know. And she wanted to know.

She knew that the woman was blind, she didn't know how or when or why… just that she was blind.

And yet, not her name.

The rest of the story went smoothly, Callie somehow able to concentrate on the story she was reading while thoughts of what the blonde's name could be at the same time, and when she finished the blonde remained seated, her son speaking with her briefly before running off towards the kids section. The rest of the children who had listened left with their parents to look at books or toys, spreading out through the store, her employees jumping into action all around her, but she didn't move.

She just sat and looked at the woman, watching as she tilted her head this way and that, how her face would turn toward the sound of a laughing child and she would smile softly, one hand on her cane and the other softly stroking her dog's head.

Callie couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know.

Stopping just short of the woman, she spoke, dismayed to hear her voice crack a little "Hi," she coughed like a prepubescent boy, "Hi, hello."

Thankfully the woman offered her a small smile, "Hello."

"I… uhh," Callie felt herself flush with embarrassment. Her hairbrained scheme of speaking to the woman had led her to this moment and now she was frozen with an inability to speak. "I don't know what to say."

And then the woman laughed, the sound so melodious and musical that Callie felt her breath stolen from her lungs. Her dog, Kevin, gave a short aroo, but remained seated by her feet.

"Do you want to sit down?" The woman asked, which was a good thing because Callie's knees were weak with that laugh, and when she sank into the chair, her knee brushed the woman's and she swore she could feel it all over her body.

Which was patently ridiculous because she knew that the woman had a son… and probably a husband, or spouse, or partner… or something because no way that she was single. But a quick glance at her left hand offered no sign of a ring, but that didn't really mean anything.

"Are you single?" She blurted out. _Dammit, shit, fuck… no game, Torres. Pathetic._

"Sorry?"

"It's just… you're beautiful and I know that's not a reason to, I mean… man, this is bad." Callie knew she was rambling. She knew it and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So she just kept rambling. "I wanted to know before I asked you out, because that's why I came over. Well actually I wanted to know your name and then ask you out… please stop me, I'm begging you."

The woman's hand moved into the space, palm up and fingers spread just a little, and almost as if she were drawn by magnets and like it was a law of the universe she slipped her fingers into the woman's. At the same time she was immeasurably calmer and somehow infinitely less put together.

"Arizona," the woman whispered. "My name is Arizona."

"It's a beautiful name." Callie whispered, and her fingers tightening in the woman's.

"I am single," the woman, Arizona, whispered, her fingers tightening further in Callie's. Arush of tingles and butterflies made her slightly light headed, the heady feel of a gorgeous woman holding her hand making her fly through the clouds. "But, I mean, you don't know anything about me."

"I do!" Callie argued, whisper yelling, her cheeks once again burning. "I do" She softened her voice. "I know your name, it's Arizona." And thankfully she laughed, that melodious and musical laugh that warmed Callie's heart. "Your son's name is Jack, or at least I think he's your son. He calls you mom, which is why I didn't know your name. And why I think he's your son" Honestly, and Callie could admit this, this was not going well for her.

"He is," Arizona smiled at the mention of her son, a different one than she'd offered so far to Callie. Deeper, more full of pride and love and joy which caused Callie's heart to further fill.

"And your dog is named Kevin," the soulful brown eyes of the seeing eye dog turned to her at his name, only for a brief second as he quickly turned his attention back in the direction of Jack. "Which is absolutely adorable, I mean Kevin. It's a perfect name for a dog."

And Arizona was a perfect name for this woman. Her flowing blonde hair framed her face in gentle waves and rolls, the sunglasses adding just that extra touch to remind Callie of the warmth of the sun, the heat of the desert, and her smile could kill. It was killing her.

"I'm almost certain that everyone in the store knows all of those things too," Arizona whispered, and Callie felt a little dismayed. She was right, of course, it was her beauty that had initially drawn Callie to her, the physical aspect of this woman which made her walk over and stammer like an idiot. The tingles from their still entwined fingers that made her power through her embarrassment and keep talking.

"I know that you sit and wait for Jack to pick a book after story time," Callie dug a little deeper. Because she'd watched the woman for the past few months diligently bring her son to story time, "I know that you trust him to pay for his own books. I know that you get a little sad when the book he wants doesn't have an audiobook for you to read. Your smile falters for a second, just enough that I catch it or one of my employees does, and I know Jack does because after the first few times it happened, I know that Jack started looking at the audiobook section first… I know that…"

"Yes," Arizona interrupted her, Callie continued on for a couple of seconds before the word echoed in her brain, short circuiting her thought process.

"What?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Before Callie could respond, or even do a little mental happy dance, Jack came over carrying a book and the case of the audiobook CD's.

"Mommy," he called, stepping into his mother's space and gently touching her hand. Instantly her face turned towards him, "I don't know what this word means."

"How do you spell it?" Arizona asked softly, her entire body shifted to face her son. Callie was amazed at how she was able to focus on him with her body, though her face was tilted slightly to the left of him, his eyes looked right at hers, his focus on her as much as hers was on him. It made Callie think of hundreds and thousands of things. Arizona had said she was single, so where was Jack's other parent? How long has she been single? Was it just the two of them? So many questions were flowing through her mind, one over the other asking a new one before she'd even finished the other.

"U - n - a - b - r - i - d - g - e - d." Jack said, his mouth slowly and silently trying to work it out. "Un, unbridged?" He asked, and Callie melted at the way his head tilted just like his mothers.

"Unabridged," Arizona corrected gently, one hand of her fingers still in Callie's, the other resting on Jack's hip. "It means it's complete. It's the whole story. What book is it?"

"Percy Jackson." Callie was finally able to look at the books the boy held, and saw that he had the third book in the series.

"Actually," she started, a bit hesitantly, but both heads of wavy blonde hair turned to her at her voice, "You have Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse, it's the third book in the series."

"Oh," they both said, their faces falling in exactly the same way, and if it hadn't been as adorable as it was, her heart would have broken at the look on their faces.

"But I have the first one!" She said quickly, dropping the fingers she held and feeling distinctly empty at the lost contact. "And the second!" She stood quickly, and walked away even more quickly, grabbing the two books and CD's and hurrying back to the woman and her son.

"So I don't have the fourth one, Battle of the Labyrinth on audiobook right now, but I can order it if you like the first." She directed her comments at both Arizona, and then Jack.

"That would be nice, thank you Miss Callie," Jack said, taking the first set of books and placing them gently in his mother's lap, "I'll go put these back."

"Why don't we get all three?" Arizona asked, holding her now free hands for the rest.

"Are you sure mommy?" Jack asked, his face contorted with surprise and hope.

"I am." She said, and Callie watched as they hugged quickly.

Callie watched as Arizona pressed a button on her watch and a shrill electronic voice said "It is 1:32PM," and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"We have a bit until Uncle Tim comes to get us, why don't you go play." Jack nodded, and then quickly whispered yes, "Listen for me."

"Okay!" And Callie watched as Jack ran off to the toy section.

"So," Arizona started, turning back to her direction and offering Callie a smile that made her melt a little bit on the inside. "About asking me out…"

Callie took a great gulp of air and felt her face flush again. She hoped that by the time she was able to take Arizona on a date she'd have her nerves under control.

"Friday?"

*8*

**Thursday Night**

_11:57 - Are you awake? -A_

Callie sighed, and looked at the message for the third time in as many minutes. It was the night before their date, what was supposed to be their first date, what Callie hoped would be the first of many dates. But the short message from Arizona, three words, eleven letters, and millions of butterflies of dread had Callie wondering if she should respond.

She knew she was being ridiculous. Something may have come up. Or Jack, or her brother… or something that wasn't Callie had happened and Arizona needed to cancel _and _reschedule. But she was still nervous.

And just as she was about to respond, her phone buzzed again.

_11:59 - I still want to go on our date, it's just… -A_

_11:59 - It's just that I realized that there is something you don't know about me that may be a deal breaker. -A_

Callie breathed a sigh of relief, as she quickly typed a response.

_12:00 - Do you want to talk on the phone and tell me? -C_

And then she waited. Once again unknowingly holding her breath.

_12:01 - No, your voice… it's like… it's like whiskey. Smooth and smoky and intoxicating… and I just… If I hear you say hello and ramble I'll chicken out on what I need to say. -A_

And now her heart was beating a bit wildly in her chest, her fingers shaking a bit as she typed back.

_12:01 - Really? -C_

_12:02 - Yes. -A_

_12:02 - Really yes. -A_

_12:02 - I don't bring Jack to your store just for him and the excellent customer service. -A_

_12:03 - What's the thing that may or may not (probably not) be a dealbreaker? -C_

Then Callie waited.

And waited.

And finally…

_12:06 - I have a penis. -A_

_12:06 - Is that all? -C_

_12:07 - Well I mean… it's a big deal because you asked out a woman, and I am a woman, but I have a penis, and womenals don't normally have those and yeah. I guess, I'm not expecting anything to happen and I haven't been on a date in almost ten years and I'm not sure how this is supposed to go. -A_

_12:08 - "Big deal." Was that a pun… ;) -C_

_12:08 - Seriously?! -A_

_12:08 - Was it? -C_

_12:08 - Callie. -A_

_12:09 - It doesn't bother me. Your penis or your pun. -C_

_12:09 - I'll still pick you up at 7. -C_

Callie couldn't help the smile that was making her cheeks ache. Couldn't help that the dread butterflies had turned to anticipation butterflies.

_12:10 - I'll be waiting. -A_

And Callie smiled even wider, her face aching in the best way possible.

Sliding her phone onto her bedside table, she rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Not that it would be possible because she'd been trying for hours before Arizona's text and she doubted she'd be more successful now. She smiled again when her phone buzzed on the table again.

_12:19 - Do you really want to know if it was a pun? -A_

_12:20 - Let's keep it a surprise. -C_

**AN2: So, like most people, I read M-Rated fan fiction for some sexual gratification. The reason I have been a bit absent lately is two fold. The first is that there isn't a lot of new G!P stories coming out except mine, and I am severely lacking in motivation and ideas. You'd think a drought would be more profitable creatively but apparently not.**

**The second, and more important, reason is that I recently started a new medicine where one of the side effects is decreased libido and sexual drive. And it has taken its toll. I'm not going to give you specifics, but I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions from my absence and be correct, or at least in the ballpark of correct. Even if you're way out to left field, you're still probably right. **

**Anyway, I hope to have some fun with this and you guys. Instead of planning it out and sticking to that, I'm going to try and take some advice from reviews. So, hit me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is early because there's someone at work I want to murder with a rusty spoon, but apparently that's "against the law" or whatever. **

**And I like all of you. **

**So… go forth and… whatever. **

What on earth had she been thinking when she agreed to go on this date? Arizona would never know. But something about Callie's voice, the softness with which she spoke, the way she rambled a bit, the way Arizona could swear her heartbeat picked up when their fingers had touched for the first time… all of it was screaming at her to say yes.

And she had.

And now she was here, waiting with her sister in law in a dress Kelli had picked out, not knowing what she looked like, not knowing how her hair fell… not knowing anything.

Which wasn't abnormal, she never knew what she looked like, but usually it wasn't a big deal. Oh sure, she had a general idea. Jack helped colour coordinate her clothes on laundry day, and though she was sure she probably shouldn't trust the fashion sense of a ten year old boy, she had no other choice.

Even now, with this dress and these shoes and this hairdo… she hadn't had a choice.

"Kelli," Arizona started exasperatedly, "Tell me again that I'm not a fool."

Her sister in law only laughed, and Arizona could feel her step up behind her, and knew it when she whispered "On your right." Kelli's hand came to her elbow and her chin rested on Arizona's shoulder, the two of them standing there.

"You're not a fool, Zoey." Kelli whispered. Her hands stroking up and down her shoulder, and Arizona was comforted by the action, if not by the words.

"But…" She tried to argue. There was so much baggage to dating her. A son, a growing boy who was old enough to form his own opinions and feel his own hurt. Then there was the fact that she was blind.

Which in the grand scheme of things and dating and all that stuff was a lot. For a lot of reasons too. The issues with Jack were solvable, or at least something she could work out with him, to see how he felt about things, but her blindness, it was a lot to ask someone to take on.

And even though their first date hadn't happened yet, it was eleven minutes away in fact, there were things that already weighed on her mind. Like Callie having to pick her up. Would always have to. Sure, Arizona could take her on a date on the bus or an uber, or heaven forbid ask her brother or sister in law to chauffeur them, but that was ridiculous. Even if she could convince Tim to wear a jaunty little hat as he drove them around in his Jeep.

And Kevin. Callie would have to contend with the fact that some people didn't want Kevin in their establishments. Despite the fact that it was illegal to discriminate against service dogs, it still happened. Rarely, but it did. Especially in fancy restaurants. Like where they'd probably go on a date.

"No, Zoey, listen," Kellie said again, wrapping her in a hug, "It's just a first date. I can hear the wheels in your head going a mile a minute with 'what ifs' and 'buts' and other things, but stop that."

Arizona took a deep breath and allowed herself to slump into Kelli's arms, revelling in the warmth and shelter there.

"She asked you out Zoey, she knows you're blind. She knows you have a kid. She knows those things, and she still asked you out." Kelli sighed and stepped away from the embrace, and was silent for a second before coming back, lifting her hands and placing her sunglasses and cane into her hands. "Give her a chance."

"Okay," Arizona relented, not quite soothed of her fears and reservations, but slightly relieved.

"Okay." Kelli agreed as the doorbell rang downstairs and the boys (Tim, Jack, and Kevin) all made noises of excitement as they went to the door. "That poor woman," Kelli said on a laugh, pulling one from Arizona.

*88*

When Callie rang the doorbell to Arizona's house she expected to be greeted by the woman, instead she was greeted by a tall man who could only be her brother, the same kind face and blonde hair, even those damn dimples, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He was tall and muscular and easily hoisted Jack over his shoulder which caused the boy to giggle like a maniac.

"Welcome to Casa De Robbins," he said stepping back and almost trodding over poor Kevin who seemed to be bouncing in excitement and happiness, little whining sounds leaving him. "You must be Callie?"

"Yes, I am." She said stepping into the hall, Jack turning to her as she spoke.

"Miss Callie?" He asked, wiggling and she watched as Tim put him down, and the boy turned to look at her more fully, confusion etched on his tiny face. "What are you doing here?"

Callie stuffed down a mad desire to laugh, and was about to open her mouth to answer, but Arizona started descending down the stairs followed by another woman, and all the breath was stolen from her lungs.

Arizona on a normal day was gorgeous, but dressed for a date… she was indescribable. A red dress played off her fair skin so perfectly that Callie felt it should be illegal. Her hair was down and loose, but it was shiny and it caught the lighting in the hall and it sparkles like the sea at sunset.

"Miss Callie is friends with your mom, buddy," the woman who had followed Arizona down the stairs said, joining their group and offering Callie her hand. "Kelli Robbins, I'm Jack's aunt."

"Callie Torres," she said, laughing at the incredulous look on Tim's face at the way Kelli introduced herself.

"Okay, well…" Arizona started, her family all turning at the sound of her voice, and Callie just took another look at her. Soaking up everything that was her date. That hair and that dress, her cane held tightly in one hand and Kevin's harness and vest in her other.

"Right!" Tim said, clapping his hands, "Jack and I have plans, important plans that involve LEGO and ice cream and maybe a horror movie."

"No horror movies!" Arizona practically shouted.

"Yeah, no horror movies!" Kelli added.

"It's a no from me," Jack added, all three of their refusals of Tim's plan making Callie laugh.

"Ugh, Callie," Tim said while turning to her, "These guys are so boring." He finished with a wave, as he and Kelli retreated to the living room.

"Jack?" Arizona asked, and he walked forward and touched her elbow. "I'll be home after bedtime, you be good for your Aunt and Uncle, yeah?"

"Yes mommy," Jack responded, stepping into Arizona's open arm and giving her a quick hug. "I love you."

"I love you too son." She replied, sending him off to her brother.

Then it was just the two of them, the sound of Arizona's family playing in the living room, and Callie could once again only look her fill at the blonde.

"I'm sorry about them." She started, her fingers fiddling on her cane. "They're… well they're-"

"Adorable," Callie finished. "They're adorable."

"Sure," Arizona laughed. "They're that, too." Arizona laughed again. "I just need to harness Kevin and then we can go."

Callie nodded, but then quickly said "Yes," a little too loudly, but softened her voice. "I made sure the restaurant was okay with service dogs, and they are expecting us and Kevin." She watched as Arizona slipped the dogs harness and vest on, how almost instantly Kevin's demeanour changed and his became instantly more alert and quiet. When she'd arrived he'd been like any goofy lab, bouncing and joyful. But when his harness had been fitted on, he relaxed and became more alert, it was amazing to Callie.

"That's amazing." She said, and could hear the awe in her own voice.

"What?" Arizona asked quietly, straightening and tilting her head in confusion.

"Kevin. He was like any dog and then you put his harness on and he's like… service dog… I don't know how to explain it." Callie knew she was wrong that she'd have the rambling under control by the date.

"Oh, yeah." Arizona said. "In his harness he's working and he knows what to do. Out of it he's just a dog, like any dog."

"Amazing," Callie whispered.

"Should we?"

*8*

Dinner had gone splendidly. The restaurant had offered a bowl of water for Kevin, and had accommodated him in many ways. Callie, of course, hadn't noticed them, but Arizona had - and commented on it. How they separated their table from the others just a bit, to offer him more room at Arizona's feet and to ensure that he wouldn't accidentally be stepped on by either other patrons or staff. The offer of the water dish was appreciated by Arizona and Kevin.

Callie hadn't noticed any of the things Arizona commented on, but she had noticed the slightly tilted way that Arizona mentioned them. When she'd asked, Arizona hadn't wanted to explain why it was bothering her, and she didn't want to push the blonde into explaining.

After that it was a success. They talked, they laughed, and their fingers brushed on the table more than once. At first Arizona had placed her left hand on the table palm down, but slightly towards her. She noticed the fingers and she wanted to reach out for them… but she didn't. She didn't know what she was waiting for or why she was waiting at all, and apparently Arizona hadn't either because she'd finally whispered, "If I could see it, I'd already have held your hand by now."

So Callie had. And then hadn't let go. And neither had Arizona. Though Arizona's hand slipped to her elbow when they left the restaurant and dropped it once Callie helped her into the car, but offered it again quickly once Callie was seated in the driver's seat, Arizona leaning towards her and Kevin lounging in the back seat, his vest and harness removed for the ride back to Arizona's house.

Where they were now, sitting in her car and chatting softly. Tim has opened the door shortly after they arrived, and Arizona had asked her to let Kevin out. Free from the car, she watched as he bounded into the house and returned to her seat, once again taking Arizona's hand. Then somehow forty minutes had passed and Callie never wanted to let go.

"What do you look like?" Arizona asked softly, her fingers trailing up and down Callie's forearm.

"Umm," she started, unsure what to say. "I'm… uh… well…" At least she wasn't rambling anymore. Now she was stuttering.

"Kelli texted me and said you were gorgeous." Arizona admitted. "But I don't know."

"I mean…" Callie started. "I'm Cuban, I guess."

Arizona laughed and continued stroking her arm. "You only guess you're Cuban?"

"Hush," she laughed back.

"Can I feel your face?" Arizona asked, the words leaving her on a whisper, almost like she was afraid to say them, so quiet that Callie almost didn't hear them.

"Yes," Callie whispered a little breathlessly, leaning toward Arizona. She was a little dismayed when the blonde's fingers slipped from her arm, but felt a drum of anticipation roll through her as pale flesh and strong fingers were held in front of her face.

Reaching her own hands up, she lightly gripped Arizona's wrists, reveling in the hitch in the blonde's breathing at the contact, and lightly drew the blonde's fingers to her face, the first touch of gentle fingertips to her cheeks soft and barely there, but full of soft electricity and dim limiting.

"You're warm," Arizona whispered, her fingers trailing fire over her eyebrows and up her forehead. "So warm."

Callie felt her own breath shudder in her lungs and stagger out of her throat as the tips of Arizona's fingers trailed along her hairline, her own hands gripping the blonde's elbows, their faces only inches apart.

She was sure that Arizona could feel her thundering heart beat as she explored her cheekbones and ears, tracing a gently path on the shell of her ear, causing a soft river arousal to flow down her spine directly to her core. It was the softest stirring of desire she'd ever felt, but one of the most powerful.

"You know the feeling of walking on warm sand?" Callie asked, the words falling from her lips softly.

"Yeah?" Arizona said, now trailing the backs of her knuckles up and down the column of her neck, her head tilting to give Arizona access, her eyes fluttering closed at the touch, soft and sensuous.

"That's what my skin looks like." She breathed again. "It's not hot, but it's nice after you step out of the ocean, the way you can feel the sun between your toes."

"Mmm," Arizona moaned a little, fingers slipping to the nape of her neck and tangling in her hair, softly running through it, fingernails lightly scratching her scalp.

"My hair is like a moonless and cloudy night," Callie whispered. "The wind playing softly through the trees, cricket chirps every now and then."

And finally Arizona's fingers were on her lips, pressing harder than she had anywhere else on her face, but still lightly, like she was touching a rare piece of art or sculpture and had to take gentle care of her.

"Can I kiss you?" Arizona whispered, and this time Callie was sure her heart stopped. Her entire body freezing before violently jerking towards her, the yes leaving her lips just as Arizona's fingers slipped to her chin and brought their faces together.

The first touch was slightly off the mark, but couldn't have been more perfect as they adjusted together and fell into the most erotic and chaste kiss of her life.

It was the kind of kiss she would tell her grandkids about. It was that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the wall, World Series kind of kiss. It was the kind of kiss that movies and music and songs and books and poems were written and sung and shown about… and it was just a simple meeting of lips that last for only a few seconds and forever kind of kiss.

And when she moaned, an actual guttural moan that she felt in her toes and her ears and her stomach, and thank god she was already sitting because when Arizona slipped her tongue into her mouth, and they met Callie could have sworn that an earthquake shook Seattle because she was falling down all over the place in an effort to drag Arizona somehow closer over the centre console.

But then one of their elbows accidentally pushed against the car horn and they jumped apart like two teenagers caught making out under the bleachers during high school, both of them still clutching the other and falling into laughter.

After a brief moment of their foreheads resting against each other, their breathing and laughing both ragged and deep, the porch light flicked on and Callie could swear she saw Tim pull the living room curtains aside and give a small smile.

"Tim is watching us." Callie whispered, unable to stop herself from leaning forward and stealing another soft kiss.

Arizona stole a kiss of her own, and as she bent back and away she groaned. "Big brothers are the worst."


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona was crying in the seat next to her, and Callie wasn't sure what to do. She'd tried holding her hand, but Arizona pushed her away lightly. She tried checking her face for signs of the blonde calming down, but she seemed mostly inconsolable.

She was at a complete loss.

Even Kevin, who was sitting in the back seat of her SUV, his brown eyes staring intently at his crying owner, seemed concerned.

He didn't know, of course, that the reason for her tears was him. Well, not really him. But someone's objection to him.

It was their sixth date and only the second time they had been refused service. Well, technically the first time they had been flat out refused service. The first time the hostess had stopped them and objected to Kevin's presence, but when Arizona asked to speak to the manager she quickly corrected her employees actions and seated them straight away, apologizing for the delay in their seating and promising to have a conversation with the hostess. Arizona had been upset then, her anger barely controlled and her fingers shaking slightly as she pulled her and Kevin's ID's from her purse, but she calmed soon enough.

This time though, the entire establishment had refused them service. From the hostess to the assistant manager and finally to the general manager, all of them flat out refused - even threatened to call the police on them when Arizona refused to leave. It wasn't until Arizona said to call them, citing the laws about service animals in Washington's Civil Rights Bills and threatened to sue that the management finally backed down. But they had caused a scene, the restaurant had at least, Callie was in awe and so proud of the way that Arizona kept her cool and responded in a very calm way when they started yelling at her. When threatened with a lawsuit they had relented, but Arizona had said "What on earth would make you think we'd patronize your establishment now?" and then slipped he hand into Callie's and turned to go.

She was also proud to say that she didn't hesitate to take the lead when they were facing the door and leaving.

But that was twenty minutes ago and Arizona had started crying before she got in the car and hadn't stopped.

Pulling into Arizona's driveway, Callie turned the car off and undid her seatbelt to let Kevin out and into the house, but she was stopped by Arizona's hand on her arm and her soft voice whispering; "Wait."

Callie turned and faced the blonde, only trepidation in her. "Okay." She whispered back, slipping her left hand to Arizona's fingers and was dismayed when the blonde's fingers pulled away and slipped off her arm.

"I think," Arizona began, a slight cough to her tear hoarse voice, and one sniffle indicating that she was still crying. "I think that maybe…" Arizona hesitated and coughed again, "I think that we should end this."

"What?" Callie exclaimed, not caring that she'd practically shouted at the woman sitting across from her. "Why?"

What she wanted to say was "no," and maybe even possibly "hell no," or perhaps throw a "fuck" or two in there, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"It's too much," Arizona whispered, her shoulda turned in on herself, her arms crossed over her chest. Like she was trying to protect herself.

Kevin just sat in the backseat, his brown eyes focused on his master, flitting every so often to Callie who had gotten used to the tennis match of his gaze.

"What's too much?" Callie asked, this time controlling her tone.

"Me." Arizona whispered again, a pleading sort of look on her face.

"What?" And despite the growing feeling of despair, the pit of nausea growing in her stomach, Callie was starting to feel like a broken record. Arizona was saying words, while and complete sentences, but she wasn't making any sense.

With a deep sigh, Arizona continued, "Everyday requires planning. Every moment of my life needs to be planned. I can't be spontaneous." Callie was listening now. At least she was making more sense. Sort of. Callie couldn't quite be sure. "I have to plan everything from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. And I can't drag you into that."

"What brought this on?" Callie asked, though she knew the answer. It's that they were back at Arizona's house two hours earlier than intended because the restaurant refused them service.

"Like even tonight. I wanted to have sex with you," Callie took a deep breath, and despite the war of negative emotions, a surge of arousal flowed through her. "So I made sure Jack was staying with my brother. I even made Tim buy me condoms. Because it's not like we can go to your house and do it." Callie wasn't even the least bit turned off by the fact that her brother knew that they might have sex tonight.

"Because then I'd need you to wake me around your house. Do you know how much that would ruin the mood? Walking me from the bed to the toilet to kitchen to every so I can count every step and make a map of the place?"

"I don't think it'd ruin the mood at all." Callie whispered, imagining it. Thinking about introducing Arizona to her house, her room… her bed… it was doing wonders for her.

And she still wanted to know if Arizona had made a pun when she told Callie about her penis. Six dates and five weeks had lead to some pretty heavy making out. Hands had stayed above waistbands, sadly, but Callie had felt it pressed against her thigh… and she wanted.

Wanted to see it and feel it and hold it and stroke it and to bury it, bury Arizona into her and know what it was like.

"Please," Arizona scoffed. "Tonight was just the first time, in fact they were almost polite about it." Arizona added quietly. "This will only keep happening… and it's too much, it's not fair Callie, it's not fair to you."

Callie sighed and reached out to touch Arizona again. Thankfully the blonde didn't move away from her, that she allowed the touch.

"So, first," Callie began, injecting a little jaunty joking tone in her voice, "I like the have sex plan, a lot." And to her immense relief and a fluttering of butterflies, Arizona laughed and brought her hand over to grasp Callie's fingers. "Secondly, and just as importantly, don't I get to decide what is and isn't too much?"

"Callie," Arizona said, turning her head towards her. The streetlights reflected fully off Arizona's sunglasses and all she wanted to do was kiss the blonde, kiss that sad smile away, kiss her until this conversation was forgotten. "I don't want to be a burden. To you. I like you… and I feel… I feel like the more I like you, the more I feel myself starting to maybe fall in… like… with you, I feel like a burden."

"I don't want to invalidate your feelings or anything… but I don't think anything so far has been a burden." And it hadn't, even the restaurant tonight - it had been rude and frustrating, but not a burden.

"This will happen again." Arizona said quietly, her voice tinged with anger. "And again and again and again… and it wasn't just me, you were there too and I… I'm embarrassed and angry."

"But you didn't do anything?" Callie said, confused.

"I'm blind Callie. I don't have to do anything." Arizona said, and Callie understood.

"Oh."

"12 years… twelve years, six months, and twenty one days that I've been a burden. To my parents… to my brother… to Kelli… to Jack… and I don't want..." Arizona paused, so Callie interjected.

"I doubt they think of you as a burden."

"I know they don't. I know they don't Callie, and I know you probably don't either… but it's not just… it's like my head knows it, but my heart doesn't. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." It did. It really did. "What happened?" Callie asked. "If you want to tell me, I mean."

And to her immense surprise, Arizona laughed. A chuckle escaped her in a teeny bit of shock. It was a genuine and full laugh, the first of the evening and its appearance gave Callie a bit of hope.

"Honestly, it's ridiculous." Arizona's fingers began a wandering path up down her forearm, trailing sparks and fire and a whole host of arousal all through her body. "It was an accident. A freak, one in a billion hit to the back of my head. Have I ever shown you my eyes?"

"No." Callie hadn't wanted to ask. Had wanted to know if her eyes were like Jack's. Deep and blue and dark, almost navy and big! Like deer in the headlights big. But that was the romantic in her, the one who wanted to stare into someone's eyes and see everything.

But pragmatically… the woman she was falling in love with was blind.

"They're perfectly healthy." Arizona said, and without hesitation or fear or anything else, she reached up and pulled her sunglasses off.

Callie couldn't stop the audible gasp that escape her. Even in the darkened interior of her car, they were the most startlingly blue eyes she'd ever seen. Endless and romantic and just…

"Beautiful." She whispered, reaching her hand up to run gently across Arizona's brow, sharp intakes of breath from both of them.

"I was in a car accident." Arizona whispered, reaching for the dashboard and placing her glasses there, and then reaching for Callie's face. She whispered that it was a few more inches, and felt herself start on fire at the touch. "The airbag went off, and a softball flew forward and conked me in the back of the head. Apparently the swelling from that impact was in just the right way to bruise the ocular nerve. It's not severed or anything… it just… doesn't work anymore."

Callie sighed and gently used her hold on Arizona's face to pull her closer. "Do you really want to stop this? Us?" She breathed, Arizona's warm breath playing across her lips.

"I…" Arizona whispered, fingers slipping down to her lips and touching them feather light. "I didn't want to in the first place."

"It was a dumb thing to suggest then, wasn't it?" Callie whispered back.

"I don't want to hurt you."

And then, just as she was about to kiss Arizona, kiss her and remind them both what it felt like when they were together like this, Kevin gave a soft aroo, making them both laugh and jump apart slightly. The last few times they'd been making out, she noticed that he scarpered out of the room.

"I don't know if he's trying to give us privacy or her doesn't want to witness this." Callie whispered.

"Probably both. He's a strange fellow." Arizona whispered, slipping her fingers back to Callie's lips. "Do you want to come inside?"

*8*

Somehow, and she couldn't tell you how if you asked, Callie was under Arizona, writhing wantonly and with abandon, her hips undulating against Arizona's cock with need and desire and a whole lot of things but mostly "but wait, there's more."

For some reason, again, not something she could explain, she hadn't expected Arizona to be a sexual goddess in the bedroom. Perhaps it was partially because Arizona was blind - but that was just her way of making love speaking. It was physical, the way she made love, but Callie used a lot of her visual sense to gauge her partners reaction, so touch was deliberate and meaningful, and probably a little less than what it could be.

But Arizona didn't have that. She had touch and smell and sound, and it was the sound part that Callie was most surprised at. Because Arizona had specifically said that Callie would need to be vocal, with words rather than action, about what she wanted and needed. And she was always vocal in bed anyway, some had said too much, but it wasn't like Arizona needed to hear much to press every single one of her buttons in just the right order to have her screaming and moaning and coming.

And her body, my god, Callie had never been touched like that. Arizona used everything to touch her. When Arizona was working her hand in and out and in and out of her dripping core, a deft thumb working clit furiously and with purpose, Callie had felt her legs fall further apart. Without stopping, Arizona had left one of her legs back up to her hip, tucking Callie's foot behind her knee so that she was spread as open as she was before as Arizona continued to fuck her, but they were still connected.

And when she'd sucked Arizona's cock, her glorious and huge and amazing cock, she found herself moaning loudly to let the blonde know that she was enjoying it immensely. And it wasn't some pandering service so that Arizona could enjoy herself, she was actually legitimately enjoying it. She'd never really been a fan of giving blow jobs, it was never a chore or something she didn't like reciprocating… but with Arizona, she was ravenous. Maybe because Arizona was as vocal as she was, grunts and groans accompanied soft thrusts of her hips, her name followed slight tugs of her hair, Arizona's breathy pants of "close" and "fuck, fuck, fuck," as she came were intoxicating.

All of it was on another pane of sexual satisfaction and gratification and Callie wanted more. It wasn't even a want at this point, her pussy was dripping wet and it was empty and it was aching to be filled by Arizona.

"I need you," she moaned to Arizona, whose lips were working some sort of dark magic on her nipples, enough pressure to border on pain, but enough warmth and wetness to soothe it, gripping the slim hips with her hands and her knees, feeling the solid length of Arizona slide through her folds. "Inside me, I need you."

"Yeah," Arizona replied, her voice as thick and heady as Callie's was, and it was almost a relief to have the heavy and hot weight of the blonde on top of her, she needed a moment of cool air to calm herself because she was sure that she was about to combust.

It was almost with inhuman speed that Arizona fumbled for her bedside drawer, Callie's eyes tracking her every movement as she watched the blonde easily open the drawer and the box and grab a condom without the slightest bit of hesitancy in her movements. She fumbled for a second over her leg but was quickly back where Callie wanted her, her cock rock hard and pulsing slightly.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her or the way her hands automatically reached for slim and pale hips as Arizona stroked herself a couple times and expertly rolled the latex down her length, the foil packet discarded with abandon on the floor.

"I should have told you sooner," Arizona rasped to her, her body settling on top of Callie's, both of them groaning at the feel. "I haven't had sex in nine years… so I might be a little-"

"Just do it," Callie said impatiently, moving her hands to the cock she needed more than anything else and guided Arizona to her entrance, slipping the lightly throbbing head into herself, her hips jumping to take more.

It didn't matter if Arizona came quickly, because just the first few inches had her reeling, every gentle thrust sheathing Arizona more and more, little by little, ever hot and thick ridge stealing any coherent thought and every atom of air from her lungs.

When Arizona was in her fully, stretching and pulling every single muscle in her core, muscles and nerves reacting with fire and electricity and desire and arousal as the blonde paused for half a second, hip to hip, nestled between her legs and inside her.

"Fuck, Callie, I…" Arizona grunted, sliding out and pushing back in with a bit of force as a high pitched keening wail escaping Callie.

"Again," she asked, grateful and lost as Arizona didn't stop but continued thrusting in and out, in and out.

And it was only three thrusts later that she came, her muscles pulling harshly and smothering the cock inside her, Arizona's name falling from her lips brokenly as she followed soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So… I am just basing this chapter off of my knowledge of Judge Judy. So to any lawyers, even those of you who have played one on TV (looking at you JCap) my sincerest apologies. I had little inclination to look it up and I barely passed Philosophy of Logic, which apparently is a precursor to law school… so… you know… the story. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and just being people. **

Arizona did not want to be here. Honestly. The last time she'd threatened a lawsuit the owners had seen her demands and just donated the money like she wanted - and then changed their policy, which was the law any how. And it wasn't like she pressed criminal charges, or wanted to. it was always just a civil suit so they'd understand the gravity and necessity of service animals.

But court sucked. Seriously. And since it was a civil case she and Kevin and Callie had to wait for their turn at the docket. And as much as she didn't want to be here, she really hadn't wanted Callie here. Because court sucked.

They had been together for almost six months now, and Callie had said she'd come. Hadn't taken no for an answer. Had given Kevin a bath last night and washed his service vest and harness as well so they'd all look their best and refused not to come. And she had to admit, Kevin did smell amazing.

So did Callie.

Her Callie, her beautiful Calliope who smelled so amazing that Arizona had hardened almost immediately when her girlfriend, her beautiful and sultry and sexy girlfriend came out of the shower in a waft of steam, softly singing along to Taylor Swift (whom she adamantly denied having a secret love for) her voice low and deep like it was when they were making low and her cock reacted like it always did.

And she smelled so good. The cinnamon and vanilla and berry shampoo she used clung to her hair and would remain on Arizona's hands after she'd run her fingers through Callie's long tresses, her movement as she walked into the room making her hair sway and spread the smell.

It was hard not to jump her.

Because she was so hard.

But evidently Callie had seen exactly how hard she'd been and she jumped Arizona instead.

But that was hours ago and Callie still smelled like her shower and a little bit like sex and courted sucked so much that even an amazingly sexy Callie beside her was dampened by it.

They'd been sitting in silence for hours waiting their turn. Jack was off at Space Camp and was sad that he was missing this, but was having too good of a time to be sad for too long, and Arizona was grateful for that. He'd gotten permission to call her in the morning to wish her luck, and she couldn't have been happier to hear that he really had to go soon because they were starting rocket physics that morning and couldn't talk for long, but he loved her and Callie and Kevin.

She hadn't even gotten a proper goodbye before he hung up.

Which was okay, because she was sitting beside her girlfriend, their fingers were entwined on her thigh and they were listening to a book together, one earbud in her right ear, the other in Callie's left.

And just as she read books this way with Jack, the fact that Callie would read them this way with her made everything in her melt a little. And like with her and Jack, Callie got the hardcover and would sometimes read aloud to her - in quiet moments they shared alone in either her or Callie's bed, Callie's voice which still so much reminded her of aged whiskey and warm summer night brought her into the story like almost nothing else. Though, and it's not like she'd ever admit this to anyone out loud, she kind of was jealous that Callie used voices when she read to Jack and not when she read to her.

"Robbins versus McVickers," the bailiff called suddenly.

"That's us." Callie whispered, quickly turning the audiobook off and removing the headphone from her ear. They stood together, Kevin standing beside her.

"Aisle," She said to Kevin, the gentle tug of his harness in her hand leading her out of their row. Just as they discussed what would happen before they entered the courtroom, Kevin halted for a moment and then followed as Callie led them to the front of the room, leading Arizona and the dog to their side of the table.

"Ms. Robbins is suing Mr. McVickers for damages relating to his restaurants refusal to serve her because of her service dog, named Kevin," the bailiff said.

To her left, Arizona could hear the man scoff. Apparently when the general manager had introduced himself to them at the restaurant all those months ago he had forgotten to mention that he also owned the restaurant.

"Something to say Mr. McVickers?" The judge asked.

"I don't see why I have to accept dogs into my restaurant." The man spat, and Arizona shook her head and Callie whispered something under her breath, she didn't quite hear her but Arizona was sure the words 'idiot' and 'fool' were said.

"Because it's the law," the judge said.

"Yeah, but then every idiot could demand to bring their dog in and that's not right."

"That's ridiculous," Arizona said. "I need Kevin to help me navigate new and unfamiliar places, a sighted person doesn't need help finding the bathroom or the exit."

Or have to rely on strangers for guidance. Or ask the person they were on a date with. Or deal with the embarrassment of being helpless in public.

"Did Ms. Robbins explain the law to you, Mr. McVickers?" The judge asked.

"Yeah, but-" the reastauranter answered.

"And did she show you her valid identification, as well as that of her service animal?" The judge interrupted.

"Yeah, but-" he tried again.

"Were you aware, Mr. McVickers, that this is a criminal offence that comes with a fine of up to $25,000 or six months in jail?"

This time McVickers didn't answer, but Callie mumbled 'fish out of water,' and Arizona had to fight the urge to laugh at the image.

"I'll take it you didn't." The judge said, and if she wasn't mistaken Arizona was sure she heard a note of laughter in his voice. "But Ms. Robbins chose not to file a police report and to not charge you, and is instead suing you for a sum much less. Do you know why that is Mr. McVickers?"

"No." The man seemed to have recovered his voice.

"Nor do I. Please enlighten us as to why you are asking for only $3,500 Ms. Robbins."

And now was her moment. The speech she planned with Callie and her support group. The speech that Kevin could probably read by now. Except it wasn't even a speech. It was like… five sentences. But she was still panicking in her moment.

"Criminal charges are unnecessary because I don't think they would be valuable to Mr. McVickers or his staff, despite the fact that they broke the law." Arizona paused. "I can understand his hesitance to allow dogs into his restaurant, I know not everyone is a fan of dogs, but Kevin isn't just a dog to me. He's a tool, and I don't think Mr. McVickers attempted to understand that. Instead of criminal charge, I'm suing for $3,500 not for myself but to donate, in Mr. McVickers name, to Lab Results, a Seattle based training facility for seeing eye dogs. It's where I got Kevin and trained with him." When she finished, she sighed and felt Callie's hand trail up her arm. It was comforting, the warmth and support.

"It's not for you?" The judge asked, his voice a mix of surprise.

"No, Your Honor. I'm fortunate enough to be able to pay the fees and the total for the dog, it's training, and then my training with it. Others aren't so lucky." Arizona sighed again. Her parents had been wealthy. Wealthy enough to pay for the best blind schools after the accident, wealthy enough that when Jack came along her mother was able to stay home full time and work with Arizona to teach her how to be both a mother and a blind mother. Wealthy enough that when they passed away unexpectedly she and Tim inherited enough money that they wouldn't have to work ever again. Nor would their children. (Though they both did work still, Tim was a homicide detective and Arizona was writer, not prominent or anything, mostly freelance, but it brought enough income in to bolster her bank account.)

Not everyone was as lucky as she was.

"A service dog is a tool your honor," She said, her voice strong and sure, Callie's hand still warm on her arm. "Kevin isn't just my friend or my pet, he helps keep me safe in strange places. The money would go to Lab Results so someone else who can't afford the fees can access a service dog."

The judge just sat in silence for a moment, Arizona wasn't sure what was going on, the whispers of those behind her waiting for their docket, the slight cough of the bailiff, Kevin's odd whine, and the comforting feel of Callie beside her was a cacophony of sounds and feelings that didn't give a hint of what the judge was thinking or feeling.

"I'm sorry Ms. Robbins," the judge started and both she and Callie sucked in a breath, dread filling her at the words, "I should have told you that I'm just thinking about what you've said, I should have informed you."

"It's alright," she breathed, relief filling her.

"I've made my decision, but before I do, I'd like to give Mr. McVickers the chance to avoid legal fees, to avoid this judgement, and to have a chance to make this right. Something he could have done at any point over the last three months. Does that seem fair to you Ms. Robbins?" The judge finished.

"Yes, Your Honor." She said while nodding.

"Mr. McVickers, I find in favour of Ms. Robbins. You broke the law, and have continued to refuse to admit doing so. Do you disagree?"

"Well, no, but it's a stupid law, and I don't think I should have to allow any dog into my establishment even if it is a service dog. It's stupid." The man said again, and this time Arizona heard the judge heave an audible sigh.

"Fine then. The court finds in favour of Ms. Arizona Robbins, the defendant is hereby ordered to donate $25,000 to Lab Results."

Over the bang of the gavel and her own muttered 'but,' she heard McVickers sweat and start to argue, but the judge cut him off swiftly.

"You have shown contempt not just of this court Mr. McVickers, and not to Ms. Robbins, but the law as well." Finally McVickers stuttered himself to silence. "I chose to increase Ms. Robbins request because of this. Also, because my bailiff informed me that the current waiting list for assistance at Lab Results is 57 people. Your donation, which you have sixty days to make, will help seven people receive service animals. If you do not make the donation in that time, I will file charges against you since you have admitted you broke the law on record of this court, and then you will be held in jail for six months with a criminal charge."

*8*

Later that night, after a celebratory dinner at the restaurant they went to on their first date and were so accommodating of Kevin, Arizona was laying on her bed waiting for Callie to finish in the washroom. She wasn't sure what exactly Callie did every night in there, but she always came out smelling amazing and warm, and her face was fresh and smooth, her hands and her skin soft and Arizona just wanted to lick every single inch of her.

After that first night, the disastrous first night she almost broke up with Callie, they had stayed in Arizona's bed, and rarely sojourned to Callie's house. It wasn't the easiest way to have sex because of how quiet they needed to be, but it was impossible to keep her hands or her mouth or her dick to herself when the curvy and delicious body of Calliope Torres was close enough that the warmth that radiated off of her set her skin on fire.

Jack had taken Callie's presence in the mornings and evenings in stride, and though she'd asked her son if he was truly okay with her seeing someone like this and he'd said he was, she was still unsure. Not of Callie and not of Jack, they got along like two peas in a pod, and she was sure that she loved Callie and loved having her here all the time, was in fact planning on asking her to move in soon, or soonish, her heisitence had more to do with Callie being 'mom' or… whatever. She still hasn't told Callie about Jack's other mom. She should do that.

"Hey," Callie whispered, slipping into the bed, and Arizona felt herself harden a little, the feel of Callie's naked body as it slid beside her. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"God," Arizona moaned, reaching for her own underwear as Callie lifted her shirt and tossed it to the floor. The telltale padding of Kevin's steps as he left the room fading as she heard him slip in Jack's bedroom.

"I need," Arizona began, panting as Callie rolled them so she was on top, her centre which was hot and dripping wet, grinding down onto her rapidly hardening cock as Arizona lay trapped beneath her, "fuck, I need to tell you something." Arizona finally grunted out.

"Can it wait?" Callie asked, her lips trailing fire and electricity up and down her neck as Arizona's cock was being coated in her arousal. "Because I need to fuck you."

"Oh god," Arizona moaned again, slipping her hands to Callie's hips to bring the woman on top of her into harder contact with her cock. "Condom," she moaned again, a bit saddened when Callie left for a second, and groaned again when she was back, rolling the condom down her slick length and positioning herself over Arizona. Callie's warm hand encased her now throbbing dick and stroked her a couple times before guiding Arizona to her entrance.

"Fuck," Callie moaned above her, smothering the entirety of Arizona's dick in one fluid motion. Without hesitation Arizona felt Callie grab her hands and place them on her breasts, her erect nipples cane into hard contact with Arizona palms and she moaned too, her fingers starting to tease and tug and pleasure the breasts in her hands of their own accord.

And then Callie was off, riding her dick like it was the only thing she wanted to do. Her moans, god Arizona missed how loud and vocal Callie was in an empty house, it spurred her on. When she lifted her knees and planted her feet on the mattress to thrust up harder into Callie, her moans became high pitched and almost silent.

Which just wouldn't do. She wanted to make Callie scream. Not her name, though that was always good, but scream and scream until she forgot Arizona's name and her own.

"Left or right," she asked. More like demanded, and because they'd been doing this for long enough, Callie knew what she wanted and rolled them herself.

Now that Arizona was on top, she stopped her thrusting but ensuring to stay buried in her, a disgruntled huff leaving Callie, Arizona felt herself smirk. She slowly rotated her hips, her cock not leaving the warm and tight pussy below her, Callie's muscles gripping and milking her almost relentlessly, she trailed her left hand slowly down Callie's right leg, and once she reached her ankle, she lifted the leg up and over her shoulder, punctuating the move with a hard and deep thrust, drawing a groan from Callie, "Again Zona, again."

"Almost." Tortuously slowly, Arizona did the same to Callie's other leg, trailing her fingers from the apex of the woman's thigh down to her knee and her ankle. This time Callie helped with lifting her leg into Arizona's shoulder, and she was rewarded with two fast and deep thrusts. "You ready?"

"Hmmm, yes, fuck me Arizona, fuck me." Callie begged, and a primal sort of pride swelled in Arizona's chest as Callie's voice wrapped as tightly around her as her fingers did, nails digging in and holding on.

She wished, now, and the many dozens of times they'd done this before, she could see how beautiful Callie looked. The rapturous way she vocalized her pleasure and her wants, was enough for her. It fueled her dreams and fantasies when they were apart, and even sometimes when Arizona was in the shower rubbing one out and Callie was in her house. But she wished she knew what Calliope Torres looked like when she was fucked.

But as she started thrusting hard and fast, her knees sidled right against Callie, her balls slapping her ass as she rutted into Callie relentlessly, the sounds of their union built her to heights that she was sure vision alone couldn't reach.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay… life happened. **

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked quietly from beside the bed, and it was almost enough to force Callie to drop her hastily packed bag. Stuffed to bursting with clothes and panties and bras - _shit, she forgot socks_ \- and pants and shots, probably mismatches but she grabbed the first things her hands hit and stuffed them in the bag.

She'd only been living with Arizona and Jack for six days, and it looks like that decision may have been too fast.

"The store." She said, just as quietly. Her body and heart wanting to turn around so badly, her hands shaking with the urge to touch her girlfriend. The woman she loved. Loved more deeply than she'd ever loved anyone.

But her feet refused to move. Cemented to the spot like she'd stepped in gum and it froze her in place.

"Calliope." Arizona whispered her name and that too was almost enough.

Almost.

But not quite.

"I'll…" she tried to say something. Anything. But she didn't know what. It was their first fight. And maybe possibly their last.

"Let me know you're safe, please." Arizona said, her voice still quiet, but resigned now. Tinged with tears and sadness and heartbreak, and yet it still wasn't enough. "At least let me know if you're safe."

It had been their thing. It was most people's thing, she knew that, but it was their thing. The '_home' _text, when they parted. It had started that first date, after that first kiss, after that first world rocking, ground shaking, overtime goal, forty yard Hail Mary touchdown of a kiss…. She'd walked Arizona to her door, another chest kiss shared between them, and she'd turned to go, their fingers holding on for as long as possible and sliding against each other as if they never wanted to let go… and she was at her car, Arizona half in her house and whispering, 'let me know when you get home' and she had. They both had every time they'd parted.

Okay. It wasn't their first fight. They'd squabbled about little things, but the big things they were so in sync. And usually the little things were over in a jiffy. They'd crawl in bed, whose ever bed they were near, and they would hold each other even in anger and frustration, and eventually they would calm. Either into sleep or sex or someone going back home.

But now this was her home and the thought of even sitting on the bed - _their_ \- bed when Arizona was in the room as almost intolerable. Because this was their first fight about something that mattered. Something so monumentally huge, and it mattered. Perhaps she was foolish to not have brought it up sooner. Perhaps Arizona was to blame for also not bringing it up sooner. But one thing was for sure… if she couldn't even stand to look at Arizona right now… it might not even matter anyway.

_*8*_

"_Arizona!" Someone called from behind them, a woman's voice that was slightly agitated._

_And Callie felt Arizona freeze beside her. They were school shopping for Jack. The almost twelve year old boy was starting middle school this year, and according to Arizona was shooting up like a weed. She couldn't help but agree, there was too much space between the tops of his sneakers and the bottom of his pants, his ankles on display like some scandalous 1800's woman. His lanky frame awkward in his moments, all of him was awkward teenage boy in physicality. Thankfully he was just as respectful as he was when they'd first met. _

_The mall was crowded with shoppers and other awkward and gangly teens and their parents, everyone doing the last minute back to school shopping for clothes and shoes and bags. _

_But this voice was different. The way Arizona gripped her arm was different. It wasn't the normal 'where you lead, I'll follow' grip. It was panic. Pure, unadulterated panic. _

"_Take Jack away please." Arizona said quietly, speaking out of the corner of her mouth, her face leaning towards Callie and away from her son. "Text me where you are and we'll find you. Please, go. Now."_

_Callie was unsure what was happening, but knew she would listen and do as she was asked. She quickly grasped Jack's hand, the blonde woman who'd called out Arizona's name approaching quickly, and just as they blended into the crowd a shrill voice called; "Is that him. Is that my son?"_

_And before they were out of earshot the sounds of the crowded mall, laughter and talking, she heard Arizona say quietly, "He's not your son. He'll never be…" and her voice was swallowed by the crowd as she and Jack made their way, far away, from Arizona. _

_*7*_

_It was late. Later than it should be for either of them. They both had work in the morning, and it was already past three in the morning and it didn't look like they were going to figure this out anytime soon… and Callie just didn't understand. _

_She'd thought she knew the story of Jack. They'd talked about it at length after Arizona's court case, and she thought she knew the whole story. But it was apparently a lie. _

_Arizona had gone to a special school for newly blind people. They'd help out hope that her bruised and swollen, but not severed, optical nerve would return to full function, but it hadn't. And six months after the accident, six months after waking up blind, Arizona went to blind school. 17 years old and having to learn to live her life again. It was there that Callie started crying. Slowly but surely she gained confidence and accepted her new life… and eventually that confidence extended to girls. _

_And then another six months later, another student at blind school was pregnant. _

_It was a whole thing. She hadn't wanted to be a parent, ever, especially a blind parent - and her parents refused to support another child. But Arizona would take the baby, her child, and her parents would help. _

_But that wasn't the whole story. Arizona had told her that it was that, the girl had the baby and signed away her parental rights and Arizona became a single mom. _

_The whole story included an eye transplant and a different court case, and questions about her ability as a parent because she was blind. The other mother had her vision restored and sued Arizona for custody on the grounds she was a more fit parent. This was when Callie started crying during this story. The whole story. _

_For four years she raised Jack while she was blind, her parents were there, but Arizona had taken the lead as an 18 year and raised her son. And when her parents passed away, Tim and Kelli stepped in, and still Arizona raised her son. Then, when Jack was six, the woman returned and sued for full custody - after signing her parental rights and responsibilities away, after six and a half years of no contact, after six and a half years of never seeing or speaking with her child, she sued on the basis that Arizona was an unfit mother because she was blind. Callie was horrified. The judge ruled in Arizona's favour, but popped up every year or so to try and get him back. Arizona had been fighting tooth and nail to prevent it. _

_And that was what had made Callie so angry. She understood her desire to keep her son safe, but what she couldn't abide by was the fact that in doing so Arizona wasn't just keeping this woman away from her son, deservedly Callie would add, but Jack from his other parent. It was intolerable. _

_And so she left. _

_*8*_

Now that she was away from the house - their house - she realized she may have acted harshly. She'd texted, like she promised, that she'd arrived safely but she knew she wasn't supposed to be here. Away from Arizona… and away from Jack. They were a family. The three of them, and just because she'd assumed that Jack's other mother was gone forever by choice it didn't mean that Arizona had lied to her about the situation. She felt that Arizona had, would even argue that telling the truth but omitting the honesty about the situation was akin to lying… but Arizona hadn't actually lied.

Callie knew that she needed to go home. Go back to Arizona and apologize and maybe listen a bit more. And maybe ask for an apology.

Because she knew, she knew this wasn't about Arizona lying. It was about the fact that she hadn't seen her own parents for the same amount of time Jack hadn't seen his other mother. 12 years since they'd cut her off and not spoken to her. She was fine, really and truly fine, now. At 29 she had her own life and it was full of friends and not a family to call her own. She had her business and she was successful. But she hadn't always been this way.

She was going home. Deciding to leave her hastily packed bag she walked to the back door and tore it open, prepared for the rain but not for Arizona who was standing there getting soaked and looking for all the world like she was gathering the courage to knock. Callie's just beaten her to the punch. Or, well, door.

"I'm sorry Calliope," Arizona said. Her voice wavering but strong. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You didn't lie," Callie was quick to defend the woman she loved. "Not really."

"I did," Arizona said back. "I mislead you on purpose… I…" Callie could only watch as Arizona trailed off. Her sunglasses were missing, as was Kevin, she only had her cane and a sweater that was getting soaked by the second. "I-"

"Come inside," Callie whispered, reaching her hand towards Arizona, who's hand immediately looked for her own in the space between them, it was a common and regular gesture between them, one or the other reaching for the other and them answering instantly, almost as if the move had preordained. And that it happened again, in the midst of the worst argument they'd ever had warmed her heart.

Once the door was shut and locked behind them, no words were spoken as Callie pulled Arizona to her office.

"Do you remember what I said when I tried to break up with you?" Arizona asked, their fingers still wound tightly around each other.

"That you didn't want to be a burden?" And Callie had thought it then, and had never again considered the conversation, that Arizona wasn't a burden. She would be lying to both of them if she said it wasn't sometimes a little frustrating to be responsible for driving everywhere, but it wasn't a burden. It was just that she loved having passenger seat naps, and she couldn't when she had to drive. But it still wasn't a burden.

"That's what Tess makes me feel like." Arizona whispered.

"I shouldn't have left," Callie offered after a moment.

"I made you by lying." Arizona whispered again, her voice sad.

Using her grip on Arizona's fingers, Callie pulled the smaller woman into her, and quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly, tension easing from her shoulders as Arizona sunk into her embrace and wrapped her own arms just as tightly around her.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered into her neck, the cold drip of her tears making her neck wet and the rain water soaking through her shirt. "I didn't want you to think less of me for keeping her from him… I should have told you the whole story."

"It wasn't that, Zona, it was me." Callie whispered, slipping her hands under Arizona's shirt and stroking the cold skin she found there, goosebumps rising and falling beneath her touch.

"I'm kind of like your parents." Arizona whispered. "I am keeping that from Jack."

"No!" Callie said… even though she thought the same thing. "Okay, well, no, you know what? No. You're not like my parents." If anything, Tess, the other woman was. Abandoning her son - with reason, and then trying to take him from the only parent he'd known.

"I am stealing a parent from him because she makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

"You're an excellent mother Arizona!" Callie argued again, her fingertips digging into the flesh of Arizona's back, both to hold her close and make her point.

"But wouldn't two be better?" She asked in response.

And before she could stop them, before she could even think about stopping them, the words were out of her mouth before her brain even finished the thought, and she heard the conviction in her own voice as she said them. "He has me, I'll be his other mom."

Then they were kissing. Fiercely and full of passion and want and maybe even a little bit of ridiculous anger because they were not being gentle with each other. The buttons on her shirt scattered across the floor as Arizona ripped it open, Arizona's sweater got a slight tear as Callie tore it from the smaller woman. And somehow, she was on Arizona's lap as she sat on the couch, both of them naked, her hips undulating rapidly against Arizona's rock hard length, the rough make out session that led them to this point had her sopping wet, her arousal practically dripping down her thighs as she coated Arizona's cock with the lips of her pussy.

"Condom?" Callie asked, an overwhelming need to sink herself down onto that glorious cock and ride Arizona until she physically couldn't anymore.

And then maybe let Arizona fuck her some more.

"Fuck, shit, goddammit." Arizona groaned, her hands moving to Callie's hip and with a strength that Callie was cursing, stopped her motions. Not that it was much better, the bulbous head of Arizona's cock was twitch right against her clit, and she could feel her drenched lips hugging the girth of Arizona, her voice moaning as she struggled against Arizona's hold. "I don't have any."

"What if," Callie asked, slowly reaching her hands to Arizona's and tenderly releasing herself from the strong grip. Looking down she saw that Arizona's gaze was focused on the joint of their bodies at their sex. Shifting her own gaze, she moved her hips slowly and with purpose, sliding her pussy up and down the underside of Arizona's length, her arousal coating it thickly and making it glisten in the dim lighting. "What if we don't use one?"

She continued undulating her hips softly against Arizona, watching as the woman's fingers gripped her hips tightly but this time they didn't stop her, they helped pull her more forcefully against her cock, slim hips thrusting up to put more pressure against her clit.

"What if you get pregnant?" Arizona moaned, her voice more husk than question. "I need your nipples in my mouth." She moaned again.

Without hesitation Callie moved her chest to Arizona's face, and when Arizona took her aching nipple and but it softly, Callie reared her hips up and sunk Arizona into her fully. They both moaned, the vibrations against her nipples causing her hips to jerk roughly into Arizona, her length reaching her womb as she continued to fuck Arizona.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Y'all... life sucks. And so do I.**

"It's a big responsibility Jack, being a big brother." Tim said quietly to her left.

"But I'm not a big brother?" Jack said just as quietly as he twiddled her fingers in his hand. Arizona could swear that her son was more nervous than she was, the way he stuck to her side, the way he was always touching her fingers.

He was almost as tall as her now, at 13 years old, her son was only a couple of inches shorter than her. But he was still her baby. And today he was acting as her best man when she married Callie. They were standing at the front of the pavillion waiting for Callie, and it should only be a few minutes more, but Arizona was just as nervous and excited at Jack was.

"Not yet, my friend, not yet." Tim whispered. He was going to marry them, her big brother was, and by the tone of his voice Arizona knew that he was the most nervous of the three of them. "One day you will be a big brother and then your brother or sister will ask you to marry them and then you'll have to try and say something that is equally funny and nice and not make fun of them." Jack laughed softly beside her, his fingers still gripping hers tightly.

"Mommy," Jack asked, his voice quiet in the whispered hubbub of the yard, their gathered friends talking quietly amongst themselves as they all waited for the other bride.

"Yeah baby?" She whispered back.

"When will I be a big brother?" Such an innocent question to be asked in such an emotional situation. After that one time she and Callie had had unprotected sex they hadn't done so again, because they'd realized the heightened emotions after their first fight was probably not the _best_ time to make that decision.

But it started the conversation.

And the fantasies. Her fantasies mostly. Especially because she hadn't been with Tess when the other girl was pregnant… or even there for the birth of her son. But she could imagine it now. Running her hands over Calliope's belly, firm and swollen with child, a bit warmer than warm sand after a walk in the ocean, almost brimming with fire and the sunset warm against her palms as she held their child. Hearing the way that Callie would complain about her swollen ankles, that tiny pout in her voice that Arizona loved apparent, but dripping with love and affection so deep. Or listening to Jack read to his baby sibling, he'd be like Callie and use the right voices and make it fun and exciting. How Jack would laugh with them… how he'd be as good a big brother as Tim was to her.

And interspersed between dreams and fantasies was the very real notion that it could happen, because it started the conversation. Whispered between them in their bed, and at the supermarket, and in the car, and when Jack was sitting between them on the couch; their gangly and growing almost teen closer to leaving than staying. And it was seriously discussed on Callie's thirtieth birthday, she was, as Arizona argued in jest, getting old now, and it might be difficult to conceive and what if they wanted more than one more, what if a million and one different little things that were talked about and discussed. Arizona was sure they had discussed every single thing they could possibly think of.

Except one.

When?

"Maybe one day, buddy." She whispered back to her son, his fingers still gently playing with hers as they stood with Tim waiting for Callie. Waiting for the rest of their lives.

*8*

"And now, ladies and gentlemen and Kevin and all the other dogs," Tim said into the microphone at their small reception, "It's time for the not traditional 'Mother and Son Dance!'"

"I thought we weren't going to do any kind of first dance!" Callie whispered to her wife, _her wife!, _as they sat side by side.

Besides, they had only one son, she was going to be left alone.

"It was Jack's idea," Arizona whispered back, her fingers trailing up and down Callie's neck and her forehead resting against her chin. Her own hands clasped on Arizona's knee. Kevin was sat between them, his face resting on her feet, but his paw stretched to rest on Arizona's, his working harness and vest covered with a jaunty polka dot bow tie that matched Jack's and Tim's.

It being Jack's idea changes everything. Because this was his mom's wedding. Both of them, and though she agreed - rather hastily - to be his other parent, his mom, this was still his mommy's wedding. They hadn't reached that stage in their relationship yet, though they'd talked about it, and discussed it, and Jack was the one she asked for permission to marry Arizona… her wife was still his mommy.

And because her parents didn't respond to the email, text, or mailed invitation, and Arizona's father had passed away years ago - they'd decided not to have any kind of first dance like that. Mostly because Arizona didn't dance and they didn't need one as a newly married couple, so why have the spectacle of embarrassment, Arizona's words, when they could have dinner and their guests could be left in peace.

But for Jack, she'd allow it.

And here he came, an awkward smile hitched on his face, the same look Arizona wore sometimes, the corner of his mouth upturned in shyness, his unruly curls wild and untamed over his sparkling blue eyes as he walked toward them, purpose in his steps as he approached Arizona.

Her fingers trailed down Callie's neck as she moved to hug her son and Callie could only watch as words were whispered and a brief press of a kiss to Arizona's cheek had Jack moving towards her, holding out his hand.

"What?" She felt her question a little breathlessly, as she reached for him.

"This is our dance Callie," he whispered, his hand gripping hers tightly, "I mean momma."

Her throat constricted tightly as she stood and followed him to the dance floor. Her son.

*8*

"Did you know?" Callie's voice floated down from above her, the question heavy and quiet in the silence of their marriage bed.

Arizona sighed, arching her back up and into her wife, her semi hard cock rubbing against the still hot wetness between Callie's legs, the hours from leaving the reception to the question spent in silence except the sounds of making love. Her hands held tight to warm hips as Callie moved away, pulling a groan from Arizona as she took her wet heat away too.

"About?" She replied, digging her fingers once more into Callie's hips, a vain effort to hold close the rapidly departing heat and body of her wife.

"Jack," Callie said, her body landing softly beside her, Arizona's hands empty and cold.

"I did," she admitted, turning her face towards her wife. The heat of her was overwhelming, the smell of her filled every nook and crevice in her lungs, sweat and sex and happiness.

"You didn't have to make him do it." Callie whispered, her voice hoarse from their love making but quiet and tense in the stillness of their bed.

"I didn't." Arizona said, filling her voice with conviction and all the truth she could muster. "It was his idea. Well, I think maybe it was Tim's, but he told me that he wanted to do it."

And she wanted it too. She was okay with being blind. Was okay without being able to see the world around her. She's come to terms with it over the last 14 years, and had very few regrets about the things she was missing out on.

Knowing what her family looked like was the biggest. She could barely remember what Tim looked like, and she barely knew what she looked like either. She had vague ideas of her general shape and form, as well as Tim's because of now faded memories from before her accident, but it had been a long time. So in that regard, she had an idea of what Jack looked like because everyone said he looked like her and Tim. And Kelli, her sister-in-law she was completely in the dark about.

"He called me momma." Callie whispered beside her, her voice filled with something akin to wonder and amazement and fear.

"Is that okay?" She asked, wondering what she'd be able to see in her wife's eyes if she could look. Wondered, for the millionth time, what Callie looked like. Happy or sad, excited or frustrated, with Jack or just with her family.

"Are you okay with it?" Callie whispered again, their hands meeting in the space between them, fingers entwining and gripping tightly.

Of course she was okay with it. Since that night when Callie said she could be his other parent, she'd been okay with it. And not only had they talked about having more children, but they talked about what that looked like, Callie as Jack's mom, well momma. Because Jack had another mother, and one day he'd have questions about her. So it was Callie who would be listed on his birth certificate as "mother" and who would be called in an emergency, and who would be there for him every day as long as he wanted and needed, but there was still things that Callie couldn't give him. Like medical history.

So, at Callie's insistence, Arizona met with Tess and talked about those things. She hadn't yet let the two meet, but she was working on it.

Turning to her side, Arizona tucked herself up onto her wife, their hands still entwined between them, but chest to chest and placed a small kiss to where she thought her wife's heart lay. But it was her Calliope, her heart was massive and filled with so much love and potential for the world and their family that even if she was off the mark anatomically, she was sure the idea was getting across.

"You're a good momma, Calliope." Arizona whispered into her wife's skin, trailing her fingers from between her wife's and up her arms. "Jack loves you."

"I love him too," Callie replied just as quietly.

They weren't going on a honeymoon because Jack was starting school again soon, but during his fall break they were going to go to Florida for a SpaceX launch and bring their son with them. And that had been Callie's idea. Both members of her family, Callie and Jack, had planned surprises about her wedding around the other. Callie with the honeymoon in Florida. Jack with the "mother and son" dance that wasn't her. Even her proposal had included Jack, a family night at home and her fourteen year-old son, who was old enough and independent enough that he didn't always want them to read with him at night anymore, and an engagement ring tucked into the pages of his book as Callie sat on his bed, a little confusedly, to read to him and Arizona on his other side. That was her idea, including Jack when she asked the question that would make them a family, but he'd agreed before she even finished asking him if he was okay with it.

A lesser person might have felt put out about the whole situation, but Arizona didn't. Arizona loved that both were as involved as the other, even ensuring that they took equal participation in it.

But tonight they were alone, her and her wife Calliope, and this talking - even if it melted her heart and made her feel all warm and tingly and fall in love with both of them even more than she already was, was not how they planned this night to go. Especially because she and Jack planned another surprise for Callie tomorrow at brunch with Tim and Kelli, to present the adoption papers to Callie. Making her his mother for the rest of their lives.

She already planned to deal the inconsolable mess that would be both Callie and Jack tomorrow.

"Jack asked me when he was going to be a big brother." Arizona whispered into the ear below her lips, the shivering body underneath her trembling a bit, Callie's legs falling open just a bit wider to cradle her hips and erection tighter, arms gripping with more strength and nails raking her skin.

"What did you say?" Calais asked a little breathlessly, her hips undulating beneath her with a bit more fervour.

"Maybe one day." She answered, taking her wife's earlobe between her teeth, tugging gently and pulling a low groan from Callie.

"Do you want one soon?" Callie asked.

And she did, because she knew that she wouldn't be alone this time with Callie by her side. She had her mother when Jack was a baby, and her father and brother, but it would be different for her with Callie. Because Callie would be there.

"I wouldn't be opposed to starting to try now," Arizona husked, lifting her hips so she could slide her cock through Callie's folds. Slick and wet and warm. She missed Callie without a condom between them.

"Me either," Callie whispered, her voice thick as she reached between them and dragged Arizona to her entrance, halting the discussion and starting the first steps for trying.

*8*

"He does know that it's my graduation, right?" Sofia asked beside her, and Callie could only chuckle. It was indeed her graduation, and Jack had asked his little sister before he accepted this guest speaking position. And though her words could be interpreted as frustration and annoyance, her tone was soft and full of love and affection.

"Sweets," she said, wrapping an arm around her eldest daughter and hugging the now grown woman tighter, "he's famous and you did just graduate from one of the foremost schools for astronomy and he's-"

But Sofia cut her off. "He's going to captain the first manned mission to Mars, I know."

Sofia was going off to medical school soon. She'd gotten a full ride scholarship to Johns Hopkins for it, and though it was all the way across the country, it was a hell of a lot closer than Mars, so in her parents' minds, she won this round.

Turning around she saw Arizona with their youngest three, the twins Abbey and Barbara, and Daniel, as well as her dog Hadfield, so named by their astronaut son. Kevin has passed away almost sixteen years ago and they had cried for him as they had the other service dogs before him.

"You should go, you're the class speaker after all," Callie said while pushing her daughter away affectionately.

*7*

"And it is my great honour to introduce your class speaker, someone who inspires me everyday and my little sister, Sofia Robbins-Torres."


End file.
